


The First Time I Kissed Her

by annybarros



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e07 Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annybarros/pseuds/annybarros
Summary: Michael and Tilly explore more of their friendship at the USS Discovery's party.





	The First Time I Kissed Her

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is set on episode 7, more precisely, at the party held in the messy hall. It's a rewritten of those events, with Michael and Tilly exploring a part of their friendship and if there's something more to that. This was based on my first experience kissing a girl, which was at a party too and I kinda wanted to mirror that with what happened on he episode. Forgive me for any misspelling, English isn’t my first language and I need more practice on my writing, it’s been a while since I wrote a fanfic, but anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

That was Michael's first experience at a real party with the crew members of an star ship ever since she joined Starfleet. And she was terrified. She didn't know what to do or how to react to this kind of situation. Back in Vulcan, parties were exclusively for special dates and even that, Vulcan's didn't enjoy festivities as much as humans do. After all, humans tend to be highly illogical, so getting drunk while dancing around sweat bodies seemed to them like the best way to spend their free time together. So there she was, taking a deep breath in the hallway to the mess hall, gathering courage to enter. Well, that was illogical, she though. Michael Burnham wasn't that afraid of a party, right? 

Pressing her palm on the access panel, the door opened before her. Music was blasting from somewhere in the room and the neon lights were coloring the room in shades of purple. She wasn't sure what's was playing, maybe some pop classical music from the early 21st. Waking around, trying not to get hit by the people dancing, she entered more into the mess hall and finally spotted her roommate, Sylvia Tilly. She was looking effortlessly stunning in a blue jumpsuit and golden boots. Michael regretted not getting property dressed for this and the thought made her wonder why. Shaking the though away, she walked closer to Tilly, who were bouncing a small ball on her hand. The goal seemed to place the ball inside a red cup the other person was holding and when that finally happened, the crowd around Tilly yelled in joy. It was a really weird game, she thought. But when her roommate turned around and saw Michael, her smile grew wider and Michael couldn't help but smile too. 

“I thought you were joking when you said you'd come to the party” Tilly said, while approaching Michael, holding two red cups and giving one to the other woman. 

“Well, I'm not used to these scenarios, but I thought it'd be worth the try” she replied, accepting the red cup, probably filled with alcohol. That was another boundary she was crossing that night. Back when she was commander of the USS Shenzhou, she only drunk with Georgiou, due their ranks. Thinking about Philippa made her throat tighter and Tilly noticed that.

“Hey, what's wrong?” her roommate asked, pushing her towards a more quiet spot in the room. 

“Nothing, it's just.. I just thought about Captain Georgiou, we used to drink together back at the USS Shenzhou and it reminded me of her” Michael replied, taking another sit at the drink, that burned the way down her throat. 

'I'm sorry, I know you miss her" Tilly said, smiling sadly “But let's just enjoy the night, okay? Let's pretend that everything it's okay, just for tonight.. What do you think of that?”

“I think I can do that” the other women replied, getting lost in Tilly's smile once again. 

“So, let's dance! Come on!” the redhead pulled Michael from the spot they were and into the small crowd. 

The song changed as soon as they hit the dance floor. It was a slow one and most of the couples started to get together. Tilly took the advance and held Michael by the waist, bringing her closer. 

“Hope you don't mind” she said, smiling shyly. 

“No at all” Michael replied, her heart beating faster. Being this closer to another person was strange but pleasurable as well. She blushed hard when this thought crossed her mind and once again, Tilly noticed. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” without breaking eye contact, she stepped closer to the other woman, dropping the voice tone, now barely whispering “Can I do an experiment with you?”

“Oh, and what's that?” a small smile appeared in Michael's lips, as she gazed softly into Tilly's eyes. 

The other didn't reply. Instead, she took the hand placed on the other's waist and bring it up to cup her cheek. Slowly, giving time to Michael's back off, if she wanted to, she shifted her gaze down to the lips she had desired ever since the first time she meet the woman now standing in front of her. When both lips finally meet, it was like the world had stopped around them. Tilly's lips were softer than expected and Michael's tasted the alcohol both of them drunk moments earlier. This was Michael's first time kissing someone, but it was everything she wonder and more. Her hand found the perfect spot right beneath Tilly's red locks, her finger's finding the right place on the other's neck, bringing her even closer, deepening the kiss. After a while, when it felt like ages, they parted away and looked each other in the eye. 

“I hope that's okay with you, I didn't think much about it, but I wanted to kiss you since the first time we've meet and seemed like the right time and..” Michael stopped Tilly's babbling by pecking her lips lightly this time. It seemed to work. 

“You, miss, talk too much” she said, smiling fondly to the other "It was a good experiment. So, what's your conclusion?"

“Well, if I'm not asking for much, I'd like to repeat it, how do you feel about that?” she stepped closer yet again. 

“I think I'd like that very much” Michael answered, raising her eyebrows in wonder “Shall we continue this in your quarters?”

“That would be perfect” Tilly couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. 

She picked Michael's hands and together, they exit the mess hall, back into the regular quietness of the USS Discovery, ready to explore more of this new feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, guys I have a tumblr, if you wann asend me a message, anything really. I accept constructive criticism too, just don't be mean with me, okay? I'm still learning.. So just go here: burnhamandtilly.tumblr.com :)


End file.
